


Finally-Drarry

by Drarry342



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Cissy being a Queen, Depressed Draco Malfoy, F/F, Lucius being a bitch, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, asexual Theodore Nott, boy/boy, gays, my smol bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry342/pseuds/Drarry342
Summary: The students of Hogwarts are coming back for another year. The golden trio notice that something is off with the slytherins. Especially Draco Malfoy. When Harry finds out that the slytherin prince is abused and suicidal, he tries to help. WARNING: SELF-HARM, ABUSE,RAPE!! If you have a problem with these things and boyxboy relationships, I advise you to leave.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	1. The Letter-Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be rape and abuse, so Ill put warning's. Plz be nice! This is my first Fanfic! Also, if you have Wattpad, please follow me @drarry342 and you can see the pictures I added to the text on Wattpad.  
> Thank you and please proceed.

Disclaimer; I do NOT own Harry Potter, so I am NOT J.K Rowling ( or else the books would be about drarry and not about Harry fighting Voldemort)

TRIGGER WARNING: SELF-HARM, ABUSE,RAPE!! If you have a problem with these things and boyxboy relationships, I advise that you leave. Plz tell me what you think! This is my first book so be nice! I suck at writing but I tried my best :)

Now on to the story......

"I can't believe McGonagall (Don't know if I spelled it right) is making us redo 7th year!" the redheaded boy exclaimed. It's been 3 years since the war ended, and McGonagall had fixed up the school and invited the Hogwarts 7th years back. Of course Hermione forced Ron and Harry to go with her to Hogwarts. Harry was lost in thought until he heard Ron yell, " WHAT!!! MALFOY!! THEY CAN'T DO THAT!!"

"Ronald be quiet!" Hermione scolded "It's just a rumor, I don't know if it's true or not!" "Whats just a rumor?" Harry asked his best friends. He was very confused about why they were talking about Malfoy. " 'Mione is saying that they are going to let Malfoy back into school!" The red-headed boy exclaimed "WAIT WHAT! He-what-but-can. Did actually you see him?"

"Well... Ginny said she saw him with Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, his Mother... and a blond girl" Hermione said. Just then the compartment door opened. Ginny Weasly and Luna Lovegood came inside. Luna was holding a letter. "Hello Harry, Headmistress McGonagall wanted me to give you this letter." Luna said as she handed Harry the letter. In red ink, he read To: Harry Potter From: Minerva McGonagall

He opened the letter, and read the parchment. 

Dear Mr. Potter

I would like to see you as soon as you get into school.

Have a great school year,

Minerva McGonagall

"Thanks Luna." Harry smiled at her. "You are welcome, now if you excuse me, I need to go. Goodbye guys!" Luna left while Ginny sat next to Harry. For the rest of the ride, Harry sat silently thinking about why McGonagall wanted to see him. 

"Hey, we should get changed into our robes. There is just 10 minutes until we get to Hogwarts" Hermione said looking at her watch. They nodded but before they got up to go to the bathrooms, someone knocked on the compartment door. Ron looked at Harry, then Harry got up and opened the compartment door. 

When he opened the door, he saw a girl about his age, with platinum blonde hair, light blue-grey like eyes, she was also wearing a white sweater with a very detailed dragon on it, and blue skinny jeans. She reminded Harry of someone, but he couldn't figure out who.

She reminded Harry of someone, but he couldn't figure out who   
"Hello!" She said in a sweet voice smiling. If Harry wasn't gay, then he would have found the girl very attractive. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something, but I just wanted to say hello!" She reminded Harry of Luna Lovegood. 

"I also need to tell all the eight years a few things. You guys are all eighth years, right?" She asked looking at Ginny with a puzzled look on her face. "Well we are." Hermione said pointing at Harry, Ron and herself. " But Ginny's not." She said looking at Ginny and smiling when Ginny blushed slightly. 

"Oh okay, well headmistress McGonagall says that all eighth years are going to share a common room. We will also have to share a dorm with one other person. And we don't have to wear our school robes." She looked around and all of a sudden she had an embarrassed look on her face, and blushed. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She giggled "My name is Alexandra, but you can call me Alex! And... you are?" Harry looked at Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Is this girl serious? By now any other girl would freak and ask if I was single or if I 'looking for a hot girl to shag' Harry though. "Hello Alex. My name is Hermione Grange, this is Ron Weasly, Ginny Weasly... and this is Harry Potter.." Hermione said "Well, it was really ni-" She was interrupted by a familiar voice yell.

"Ally! There you are! The gang and I were looking for you every where!" The boy came into veiw, he was wearing a green hood,black beanie and black ripped jeans. Then...it hit Harry like a load of bricks. Draco Malfoy... Alex looks like Malfoy! "You can't just get up and leave right after you tell use that you are tr... Why are you with them?" Draco asked looking at the four students sitting in the compartment "No reason Dray" She smiled at him "And I'm fine, I knew you guys would be fine with it." She looked at us when she said 'it' 

"Well, when your done with.." He waved his hands at them "..this, get back to the compartment, we want to talk to you about how we are going to celebrate...you now." Harry notice that Malfoy looked tiered and had a few scares on his face. He also had a big bruise on his neck. 

"Ok see you later dray, love you" Alex said smiling "Love you too" Malfoy mumbled as he walked away. She looked at him sadly then looked back at us. "Well, I got to go! Bye guys!" She said, but before she could leave, Ron asked, " So you're...with Malfoy?" (A/N They think Draco and Alex are dating) Alex turned around and gave him a confused look. "I mean, you are really nice and polite, but then Malfoy is a total git! OW!" Ron yelled when Hermione punched his arm.

"RONALD!" She scowled. Alex gave him a sad smile and said, "Draco has been through a lot.. more than you could ever imagine. You guys should try to get along." With that she left. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. "She is right you know. We should talk to Mal-Draco and get along better." she said "I ran into Pansy while in Dragon Alley. She is really nice when you get to know her." Hermione said looking at Ginny, then blushing slightly. (Should Pansmione be a thing or not?)

Ron looked at Hermione with a mixture of anger and pure confusion. "What!?! Why are taking that disgusting death-eaters side?" Ron gestured to the compartment door. Hermione sighed , "I am not taking any bodies side Ronald! Alex seems like a really nice girl, and if she loves Malfoy enough to stand up for him, then he must be worth it. Right? And also...you saw him guys, he looked tired..and, the scars?And when I talked to Pansy, she called him a 'broken boy' and after what Alex said, I think something is seriously wrong with him!" Hermione said looking at us with a sad expression. Harry and Ginny nodded and looked at each other. 

"What scars? You mean those fake cuts on his neck and jaw? Probable got a cats to scratch him! Always seeking attention! " Ron asked hissed "They are not fake Ronald! When I talked to Pansy-" Ron cut Hermione off. "What did she say? Huh? That he is 'dying' and is 'being hated because he was on the wrong side during the war'? And of course Harry saw the 'scars', he stares at Malfoy all the time" Ron rolled his eyes. 

Harry started to blush madly as Ginny and Hermione smirked and wiggled their eyebrows at him. Hermione and Ginny were the only ones who knew about Harry's big crush on Draco Malfoy. That, along with Ginny being lesbian, (I am making Linny a thing no mater what (:<)was the reason him and Gin broke up. Of course Harry and Ginny didn't tell Ron about them liking the same gender. I mean, when Harry told Ron him and Ginny broke up, Harry ended up with a black eye.

Flashback 

" YOU BROKE UP WITH MY SISTER!! NO WONDER SHE SHOWED UP TO BREAKFAST LATE!" Ron stood up and yelled at Harry in the Great Hall. Harry had just told Ron that he and Ginny were done with each other, they (Ginny and Harry) had already told Hermione, because...well, she already knew that they were gay. 

"Ron, it's fine! I don't like Harry anymore " Ginny hissed as she tried to pull Ron back in his seat. Ron rolled his eyes and looked at his sister, "Of course you didn't! You are just saying that so Harry wont get mad at you!" Ron shouted. The whole Great Hall went silent. 

From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Pansy Parkinson whisper in something to Draco Malfoy. What ever she said, it made Malfoy Blush a bright crimson color, and hide is face in his hands. Harry didn't realize that he had zoned out until he felt a sudden gush of wind hit his face. He fell on his back, he could fell a cool liquid dripping onto the floor, then a burning sensation above his cheek. He felt like a scoop of ice cream on the sun.

Ronald Weasly, Harry Potter's best mate, best friend, first friend, had just punched him in the face.

End of Flashback 

Harry snapped back to reality as the Hogwarts express came to a stop. They had arrived at Hogwarts. As the four got up and retrived their bags they ran into, none other than, Draco Malfoy himself. 

Ron bumped into Malfoy on purpose to prove to Hermione that he is still the death-eater prat they went to school with since first year, and probably to get a laugh. 

"Oi, watch where you're going next time ferret!" Ron barked. Malfoy muttered something about Ron bumping into him. That made Ron furious! Ron grabbed Malfoy's arm and pulled him back. Malfoy winced, but that only made Ron's grip tighten around Malfoy's wrist. Malfoys friend (Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Alex) noticed this and and tried to push Ron away from him. 

Hermione and Ginny were also yelling at Ron and telling him to leave Draco alone. They were all yelling at Ron, until they heard Alex screaming. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron gasped

Draco Malfoy's sleeve was rolled up, and you could see old dried scares, along with fresh red ones. Draco Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potters crush ever since 1st year, was cutting himself....

******************************

Please tell me what you think about the story so far, I would love to hear your opinions! Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I hopefully will get another chapter in by Friday, because of school and homework.


	2. God Potter, It's Just A Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for not updating for like, 10 months, but today is my birthday! and since I am in a good mood I wanted to update this trash. How is your quarantine going?
> 
> There will be ABUSE,RAPE, AND OTHER TRIGGERING SUBJECTS, SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I also need to remind you that I do not own anything in this fanfic other than Alex and other characters I chose to add, and I also am tErRiBLe at writing... so I apologize.enjoy!
> 
> 3108 Words!!!

(Draco's POV)

'Blood' that is the only thing I think as I dragged a small razor against my wrists. Well, that and the fact that I was invited to go back to Hogwarts for an 8th year. At first, I burned the letter and acted like I never got it, but then more letters came. But then, my mother saw the letters and she begged me to go, so that I would be away from my father.

There were already multiple cuts on my arms, a few on my thighs, and one or two on my sides. I started doing this to myself ever since I got my Hogwarts letter. Yup, you heard it right here, I suffer from depression, anxiety, anorexia (Eating disorder) and I am addicted to muggle drugs and drinking. I remember the day all the depression started...

Flashback

(Draco is 10 years old, so he didn't get his Hogwarts letter yet. Also RAPE AND ABUSE COMING UP!!!!!)

"Dra-*hiccup*-co! Where are you my little slut!" Father yelled as he walked inside of the manor. This is the fifth time he's gotten drunk this week. Mother was out at diagon alley and would be back in a few hours, so she wasn't there to help me.

Father has been beating me ever since I was 3, so even if it isn't new it still hurts. Father walked up the stairs and into my room. I tried to stand up straighter so he doesn't get mad at me. He looked me up and down as he licked his lips. He took a step closer to me, I closed my eyes expecting to get hit. But father didn't hit me, all he did was whisper in my ear "Strip for your daddy" He slurred. I stepped back and looked at him, I just froze 'This can't be happening! I'm to young! He-he wouldn't- he can't, can he?' I thought to myself.

"Did you not hear me?" My father asked, I could tell he was getting angry so I spoke up. "S-sorry Father" I said as I took off my clothes, sobbing in the process. "P-Please don't do t-this f-father" I begged, but he just smirked and pressed his body on mine. His hand grabbed my-

A loud yell brought me back to reality.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! If you don't get you fat ass over here, you will be late!" Father bellowed. He had recently gotten out of Azkaban, because Father convinced on of the guards to give him his wand back, and he used the Imperio curse on the ministry and got them to shorten his life sentence to only one month. Don't ask me how he got away with it, I am still trying to figure that out.

"I'm sorry Father, I'm coming now." I said as I pulled my sleeve down. I then ran down the stairs with my shrunken luggage. I see my younger sister Alex, mother and father at the door. Yes I have a sister, my mother and I thought if no one knew that I had a sister she would be safer, especially after what happened with my younger brother...

Father looks at me, and I can tell he is mad that I took to long to get ready."Narcissa, take Alex outside and get ready to apparat Draco and yourselves to the platform." Father said curtly. Even though father had gotten out of Azkaban, he was under house arrest for another month. And since he's on house arrest, we are not allowed to use magic inside the house.

When Alex and my mother shut the door, my father raised his cane and hit my head. I felt something wet dripping from my forehead. But before I could raise my hand to confirm the logical explanation of it being my blood, my father punched my already-bruised neck and I fell on the floor. "I told you to be down the stairs in EXACTLY, five minutes!" My father hissed, "And you've been up their for how long Draco!" He spit.

"I-I don't kn-know father..." I try my hardest not to start crying, because that would be very hard to try to hide it from Alex and my mother. My father looked at me in disgust, then he kicked me in the ribs. I bent over and stared at the ground.

There was blood...

'Blood?' I thought to myself...

Blood...it took me a second to notice, it was my blood.

I could taste it. My blood tastes sweet, leaking around my teeth and over freshly cold lips, escaping as if it never knew it was welcome to stay. 'It has a smell, an odor' I thought to myself. The bleeding continues, stark red in the daylight. I wish it would stop; I need it to stop; perhaps this time will be the last. I thought about all the times I tried to kill myself... ten times in all.

The first two times, I was in first year. I tried to hang myself twice, but Pansy Parkinson and Alex just so happened to be sneaking into the prefects bathroom and found me before I let go of the chair that was underneath me. The second time, Theodore Nott found me in the slytherin common room, again, I was hanging myself. Then two more times in second year, once in third, twice in fifth year, and three times in sixth. 

"Get up fatty, or your going to be late!" My father yelled, as I slowly drifted back to reality. "Yes father.." I slowly get up, wincing at the pain of my lower rib."Merde" (shit) I mutter under my breath. When I get up, I adjusted my black beanie and brushed off my green hood and my black ripped jeans. I wiped the blood off my face and walked out the door. 

When Alex saw me, I tried my best to hide my face,but she grabbed my chin and forced me to look her in the eyes. She gasped, and handed my mother a note she had in her hands. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? On dirait que vous êtes tombé dans une flaque de sang."(What did he do to you? You look like you fell in a puddle of blood.) She whispered softly. I tried to laugh, but I ended up in a coughing fit. Alex took out her wand and mumbled a few healing spells. She was obliviously not a professional healer, so all she could do was stop the bleeding. "Thanks Ali" I say, giving her a small smile which she returned.

"Are you ok Dragon?" My mother asked. " I'm fine maman, I promise" I said, even though I knew it was a lie. I look at the letter that still lays in my mothers hands. "Whats that for?" I asked my Alex. She looked back at the letter and smiled, "It's a note from Headmistress McGonagall. She sent it to me asking if I could inform all the eighth year students of the new conditions at Hogwarts." She answered, taking it out of my mothers hand. "She only chose me because I sent her an owl a few days ago." She said, answering the question I had yet to ask.

"We should go. You both have your muggle phones and computers right?" Mother asked. When father was in Azkaban, mother was teaching us how to use muggle devices since the ministry found a way to mix magic and technology. She also taught Pansy, Theo and Blaise and bought them each a phone and laptop.

Me and Ali nod our heads as we got our wands out. Mother smiled as we apparated to the train station.When we got there, I started to get some looks from some wizards and from the first year muggle-born muggle relatives. Usually, the muggle teenagers and some older Hogwarts students give me,what my sister calls, 'The Look' Or, when they start looking me up and down and liking their lips 

Then, there was 'That look,' which I get from mostly gryffindor's and ravenclaw's who think I was the reason that their family and their are dead.

As we walked around the station, I heard a yell from behind me. "DRAY!!" I turned around to see my friend Pansy Parkinson running to me. "PANSY NO!" I yelled as she tackled me to the dirty and hard cement ground. I tried to pry her off of me, but stopped as I heard laughing. I looked up to see Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and my sister all laughing. I was sure my mother would have been laughing as well, but she had already left to take care of Lucius.

"ZABINI! NOTT! GET THIS GREMLIN OFF OF ME, OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL TELL PANSY WHAT YOU DID WITH HER DIARY!" They both look down at me with fear in their eyes. Before my father got out of Azkaban, me Blaise, Theo and Alex went to Pansy's house and while Pansy was getting snacks, Theo found her diary and read it out loud in a high pitched voice. Then Blaise started to make a high pitched moan-like sound every time Pansy wrote about Hermione Granger.

Pansy bolted off me and glared daggers at both boys. "MY WHAT!" She shouted at said boys. They both began to talk about the weather and so-on as I still laid on the ground

From the corner of my eye, I could see a bunch of red heads gathered together. I looked over and saw Ginny Weasley staring at me in disbelief. I offered her a small smile, as I pushed myself off the hard cement. I looked away from her and continued to talk to my friends.

Alex looks at the train and says "We should find a compartment before all of them get taken." She looks back at us, and we all nod. We get in the train and put our bags away. We sit in an empty compartment and talk as we wait for the train to start moving.

When we're about 10 minutes away from Hogwarts, Ali got up with the note that McGonagall had sent her. "Guys," she started, closing her eyes "I have something to tell you. I-I'mtransgenderanditisdefinitelynotaphasenoraproblem." She said quickly and then ran out of the compartment. We all look at each other, astonished. I had not known she was trans. Yeah, we all knew she was questioning her gender and or sexuality, but...

"We have to find her. We need her to know we support her, or him, or them?" Pansy said standing up. We all nod and get up, looking in every corner and compartment and even in the washrooms.

Finally, after looking for about 5 minutes, I found her outside a compartment talking to a group of people. I didn't give much thought to the people in the compartment. I raced toward her and yelled "Ali! There you are! The gang and I were looking for you every where!" I started running to the compartment. "You can't just get up and leave right after you tell use that you are tr... Why are you with them?" I say noticing that I knew the people inside the compartment. Inside, was Harry Potter, Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. I saw Granger, Potter and Ginerva all star at my neck. I knew the only reason they would do that was if they saw the cuts and bruises covering my skin.

"No reason Dray" Alex smiled at me "And I'm fine, I knew you guys would be fine with it." She looked at the gryffindors when she said 'it'

"Well, when your done with.." I waved my hand at them "..this, get back to the compartment, we want to talk to you about how we are going to celebrate...you now." I said turning around "Ok see you later Dray, love you" Alex said smiling "Love you too" I mumbled as I walked away from the compartment.

When I got back to the compartment I was original in, I opened the door to three worried Slytherins. "Did you find her? Is she ok? Does she think we don't want to be friends with her because of her gender, because we are fine with it, right? We're all fine with it, yeah, she should know that!" Pansy said frantically waving her arms around, gesturing to everyone. "She is fine Pans. She was just talking to some...friends..." I say, sitting down between Theodore and Blaise, in front of Pansy. Pansy let out a sigh in relief and we continue to talk about everything, and nothing at the same time.

Alex came only a few minutes before the Hogwarts express came to a stop. They had arrived at Hogwarts. We all got up and retrieved our bags, when we ran into the golden trio. Well, technically the weasel ran into me.

"Oi, watch where you're going next time ferret!" The weasel barked. I then muttered "Not my fault, you bumped me.." Which seemed to make him furious! As we continued to walk, I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me back. "Merde, pas maintenant. Lâche-moi fouine" (Shit, not now. Let me go weasel) I winced at the pressure Weasly was applying on my fresh cuts I made this morning, which only made Weasel's grip tighten around my wrist. I noticed Pansy turn around and she got Theo's, Blaise's and Alex's attention and tried to push Weasly away from me. 

Granger and Ginerva were also yelling at Weasly and telling him to leave me alone. They were all yelling at him, that is, until they heard Alex screaming. Everyone gasped...

I looked down to see that my sleeve was rolled up, and you could see old dried scares, along with fresh red ones. Theo stared at me, and I gave him a pleading look. I saw him take his wand out and whisper a quick spell that hid my scares. The gryffindors looked up at me in disbelief. I sneered at them, and said "Did you really think they were real?" 

Potter stared at me in sadness and pity. "Malfoy.." he whispered, "God Potter, it's just a joke." I noticed Granger giving me a look that meant she did not believe a single word I was saying. I scoffed, "It's so people feel bad for me, pity me!" I said trying my best to sound believable. 

None of them moved, so I walked away. I could here my friends foot steps so I didn't turn back.

(Harry's POV)

I didn't believe Malfoy. And I know none of us did either. Not Ron, not Ginny, and especially not Hermione. But, we didn't say anything and continued to walk out of the train. The entire carriage ride I was thinking about Malfoy. I would never admitted that I was thinking about how Malfoy said he loved Alex. 

Sure, she is gorgeous, and young, and nice, but... I just... I mean, I knew I would never have a shot with Malfoy, but, I was sure he was gay. Especially when we were in 6th year and him and I sat next to each other for a project in potions and I saw Nott whisper something to him, and then Nott moaned and Malfoy's face went a bright red. Ever since then, I just always thought that they were dating, but I guess I was wrong. 

~~~~~~At zeh Castle~~~~~

Draco's POV

As soon as my friends and I walked into the Great Hall, I could feel multiple pairs of eyes watching my every move. I looked down and suddenly found the cracks in the floor mesmerizing. Everyone stayed by the doors as McGonagall spoke. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. As you know, we had to have the school rebuilt after-"

I stopped listening after I felt someone gently elbowed me. I look over to Pansy, as she was the one who hit me, 'What?' I whispered. She continued to stare straight ahead, so I follow her gaze. My eyes widen as I look at a table that was parallel to the one the Professors use. Hanging on top of the table, was what seemed to be the face of a badger, with a snake tail, lions mane, and the wings of a bird.

"The eighth year students are to sit at the same table together for all your meals. You also have to share a common room with two students of the same sex." McGonagall stated after noticing me and Pansy staring at the new table. 

She then said a few more words that I didn't bother listening to. At the end, she instructed use to sit down at our tables, while she sorted the first year.

(After The Sorting Ceremony)

Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Alex and I sat at the right end of the table. Pansy and Alex were sitting by my left side, and we had our backs to the professors. Blaise was sitting across from me, and Theo sat on Blaise's left side. 

We tried to get as far away from the other students as possible, but of course The Gryffindor had a different idea, and sat one set away from us. "Hello Draco" a sing-song voice from my right said. I turned my head around, and saw Luna Love good sitting next to me.

I smiled back at he and said hello. Luna and I became friends while she was prisoner in the Malfoy Manor. When no one was there, I would bring Luna and Ollivander food and blankets to keep them alive. During that time, Luna and I started to open up to each other a lot.

"How are you and your mother? I haven't spoken to you ever since your father was let out of Azkaban." Luna stated as she started to fill up her plate.All six of us continued to talk, all well aware the Gryffindor a next to us are staring at us. 

The welcome back fest was going great, and I actually felt happy for once. Well...before I eventually left so that I could purge the little food I did eat in the bathroom....


	3. Not an Update But Please Read!

Hello my lovely dragons

This is not an update, but there is something people need to know about.

On June 1st there is something called 'Operation Pride fall.' Idk if you have heard of it or not, but some fucked up people are going to go threw social media and harass people who are open about being part of the LGBT+ community. 

People are also saying that they are going to go out and rape, murder and threaten people who are part of the community. 

Please stay safe and try not to go onto social media on June 1st💖💖


End file.
